All Is Not Lost
by BobWhite
Summary: Mira has hidden a young girl in Terra Nova who has been healing the soldiers that Lucas 'kills'. Full summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more.


**Full Summary:**

A young girl raised by Slashers is found by Mira shortly after she turned thirteen. Though the Slashers allow Mira to take her, they stay near their human child. When the Phoenix Group & Sixers take over Terra Nova, the Slasher family moves into an abandoned storage unit at the back of the colony that nobody uses anymore. With the devices that Mira's young friend has, they pretend to kill the soldiers Lucas wants dead and take them to the storage unit to be looked after by the Slasher family. What happens when, after the P.G. is exiled from the colony and Mira, her young friend and the Slasher family are left behind? Will they bring the wounded soldiers they had been hiding out of hiding? Is Lt. Washington still alive?

**A Human Slasher:**

**Age 4:**

Maya held her necklace as her human mother walked through the portal, set her on the ground with a bag full of future technology and then walked right back through the portal. The young girl cried for nearly two days for her parents but they never came. She put the bag one her back and stood up. It was then that the young girl realized that she was being watched. She sniffled before trying to move away from whatever was watching her. At first she was able to get away, having strong human legs but when she started to get tired, she faltered and hit the ground, hard. She started to cry again. She knew her human parents weren't coming back for her but that didn't mean someone else wouldn't come back for her.

Or something else. The young female Slasher was in the bushes waiting to pounce on the young prey. But something stopped her. She felt something that she had only felt for her own young and it was strange to feel it for this unknown creature. The young creature was crying as if injured but the Slasher knew that she wasn't injured. She had seen the other larger prey come through some kind of opening in the air and set the creature on the ground with some kind of bag before turning around and leaving, the opening closing behind her as she went. And she knew that the young creature was now alone in the world. So why was she having motherly feelings for something that wasn't of her own species. She didn't know. All she knew was that this young creature needed a mother and she was the only one around. Besides, she knew that if she walked away without the young child, another Slasher would come along and kill the girl.

She moved out of the brush and straight for the young girl who had stopped crying at the sound of noise. Maya looked up at the approaching animal and though she knew she probably should have been scared, for some reason she wasn't. Maya had put the bag on her back so that she wouldn't lose and then reached her arms out to the animal. The Slasher reached down and plucked the girl from the ground and made sure she had a good grip on her before heading off into the jungle to find the rest of its kind.

**Age Thirteen:**

Maya was now a teenager. Having basically grown up in the wild surrounded by a family of Slashers, she knew how to survive. She still had the same bag that she had been given by her birth mother, only now it not only held weapons and technology of her people but whatever else she deemed important enough to keep. She would keep some fruit inside the bag as well as a cup that she had gleaned off an unsuspecting victim of her Slasher mother. She always made sure to take what she wanted from the humans that ventured into Slasher territory. She'd overheard a few of the humans talking and now knew that the animals that had adopted her were called Slashers but that they normally killed humans as they were easy prey.

Her Slasher father hadn't been so kind to her at first but when he realized that his mate wouldn't let him hurt or eat her, he'd grown to love her like any other father might. It was easier now that Maya was older because she could be left on her own for a certain amount of time and the humans never seemed to think she was a threat when they saw her. In fact Maya would sometimes pretend that she was injured just so that her Slasher family could hunt and eat that night. Maya herself had never eaten a human, she wouldn't be a cannibal, but she did eat whatever she caught or picked herself. Mostly she ate fruit from the morning forage. And it wasn't until she ran into one human that wasn't scared of her and didn't fall for her tricks that she learned to actually speak like a human again.

Maya had all but forgotten how to speak like a human. She'd been speaking to her Slasher family in a language that they seemed to comprehend that she had forgotten that she herself was human until the human that wasn't afraid of her brought her back to some kind of camp. The woman's name was Mira and she was known as the leader of the Sixers, or so that was what Maya came to learn. Though she had never lived in a tree before, having always run with Slashers and slept where they slept-in the comfort of her mother's arms-she knew that these people were different than the ones that lived behind the wall that they called home. And she would soon learn what that place was called as most of the Sixers were planning on taking the place over.

When Terra Nova was attacked, the Sixers moved into the Compound and though Lucas never knew anything about her Slasher family, Mira made sure that they would be able to get into the Compound without being killed. An unused storage shed that had been all but abandoned was the perfect place for the Slasher family to hide out and live with Maya. Lucas never knew about Maya either because if he had, he would have known that Mira had been playing them the whole time. If he had known about Maya and her Slasher family, he probably would have killed them, but he didn't and now here they were.

**Age Fourteen:**

Maya was in the secret storage shed in Terra Nova. Her Slasher family was milling about her as she worked on the wounded soldiers that Mira had brought her with her father's help. Cots had been moved into the storage shed and the wounded soldiers had been laid on them. Mira had used the devices that Maya had given her and put them on the soldiers that Lucas wanted dead before letting him 'kill' them. She was in charge of making sure that they were disposed of so it was the perfect setup.

Mira would place the personal shield on the soldier, Lucas would 'kill' the soldier and then Mira would bring the wounded soldier to the shed with Father. Mira always snuck off before anyone noticed that she was gone and since the 'death pile' was near the storage shed, nobody really seemed to realize just how many 'undead' soldiers were really in the pile. The Slasher family moved with ease in the storage shed which was actually much bigger inside than what the outside would suggest. The cots had been stacked one on top of each other with three sets each. The Slasher tails had been covered so nobody would be injured and then they set about helping in any way that they could.

When Mira was out of the colony in the Bad Lands, Maya went to Lt. Washington and gave her a necklace, telling her that she needed to wear it at all times. Wash seemed to understand what Maya was telling her but before she could thank the girl, Maya had disappeared back, to the storage shed to await the delivery of any more 'dead' soldiers. It didn't take long for Mira to find out that Lucas had killed Wash while she was out in the Bad Lands. When Mira found Wash's body, she moved it to the storage shed and stayed a few more minutes to make sure that Wash really was alive before leaving. She had told Lucas that she was staying in a house next to the shed and was using the shed as her personal storage. So as far as Lucas knew, the storage shed was full of things that had been in the Sixer Camp before the colony was taken over.

Maya hugged Mira before Mira left and went to the house next door. There was nothing out of the ordinary and she needed to move some more things over to the storage shed so that she would be able to hide there as long as possible if Commander Taylor was to ever gain back control of the colony. But it would be Maya who would tell them what to do and when to do it. Her Slasher family acted like they were human and in some way they were, always following the fourteen-year-old around as if they didn't know what to do. They never attacked any of the victims, though with as much blood that was in the shed they should have.

Will Mira, Maya and the Slasher family be able to show Commander Taylor that there is still hope? And who are Maya's real parents? Why did they leave her in the Cretaceous Period to begin with?

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


End file.
